The More I See, The Less I Know
by Jaydn Rein
Summary: Who knew Wade's love ray would come back to haunt us? RonWade...
1. Catoptromancy

The More I See, The Less I Know

Author's Note: I have never ever thought about writing a KP fic before, but this idea attacked me right after watching the new valentine's day episode. I'm just getting back into writing after taking a long break so I'll admit that I feel a bit rusty at this whole writing thing. This fic has not been beta'd but if there are any egregious errors I do apologize. It will contain slash. Don't like it? Well you know where the back button is. Reviews appreciated, including constructive criticism. The title is from a Red Hot Chili Peppers song. I obviously don't own it or Kim Possible, since I'm a poor college student.

* * *

Who knew Wade's love ray would come back to haunt us? I certainly didn't. After finally wrestling the other love ray away from Wade's (now ex-) girlfriend we thought that was end of it. No, six years later when Ron is finally about to finish his undergraduate degree (or as he likes to call it: a B.A. in B.S.) we have another encounter with crazy pheromones, of the unnatural machine-made variety. Well before you get too confused I'll fill you in on the details of what's gone down since senior year.

When I think about it I realize that the basic things haven't changed. Ron is still weird, we're still saving the world, Wade is still a genius, and Monique is still totally awesome. Yet some things have changed and I guess its just a part of life. Okay, I'm avoiding it so I'll just come out and say it: Ron and I broke up. Well, we didn't exactly break up, we just drifted apart. We're still friends of course, and he's always there for me, but things just didn't work out. (Come on, coupons to pay for a date?!?) Now that we've overcome the big hurdle in our discussion (no big, right?) I ought to mention some of the other new things. Wade leaves his room more, and by more I mean he helps us on missions and hangs out with me, Ron and Monique quite a bit. I mentioned earlier that Ron is still in college, well this is year five and he'll finally be done! (I suppose I ought to take a moment here to explain that too, since it kind of led to our breakup. He took a year off, he wasn't doing anything with his life, we fought, I got fed up with it, and I moved on. End of story.) Monique and I run a security agency together based on my experience and her style. I never expected to go into business but it fits with the whole teenage superhero thing.

I think that's about it. Now on to the story: Wade's ex, the super-genius girl decided to turn all evil-super-genius on us after Wade broke up with her. Surprisingly (or not, depending on how you look at it) she's having far more success than any other villain we've encountered. Instead of going after money or power, she's going after us. This is where that love ray comes in. Wade modified that old love ray from when he was crushing on Monique. Instead of using it to make Monique love him, he modified the frequency, or so he thought, to make only his ex love him. We decided it would be easier to just modify it rather than amplify it. I do not want to be running crowd control when an amplified love ray goes off. But to be completely and totally honest about this, even though I fully trust Wade, I have a really bad feeling about this plan.

* * *

I can only stare in horror as Wade points the love ray towards Rebecka, I'm too far away to stop anything. It is only after he pulls the trigger that he's realized the mistake. You don't use ray guns in rooms that have mirrors as walls. Genius Wade, really. Rebecka laughs as the beam bounces off the mirrors at blinding angles, it barely misses me by an inch. Ron tries to dodge but get hit squarely in the chest. Wade yells as he flies backwards into a mirror. It smashes upon impact and he is covered in fine shards of glass. Rebecka, sensing a losing battle and the perfect chance to escape, steals the diamond she was after and flees the scene. I don't think any of us realized it until we viewed the security camera footage much later since Wade, Monique and I were all running towards Ron. We still don't know what she is planning with that thing.

Shards of glass had pierced his skin and there it looked like there was blood everywhere. Rufus, although conscious, was barely so and he looked up at us, letting out a small whimper before passing losing consciousness again. Monique cursed in quite a colorful and uncharacteristic way, she already had her phone out and was calling for help. Imagine, Kim Possible, et al. calling for help. The paramedics arrived quickly and flew Ron and Rufus to the hospital. Thankfully an old friend of ours was a veterinarian and took over the treatment of Rufus. So here I am, sitting in a smelly, dreary hospital waiting for my best friend to wake up. Its been four days and the doctors keep say to wait, that there is still a chance. Normally doctors don't say that, so I should be hopeful right? Yet I can't be, even though his injuries were far less than we expected. I just can't help feeling like I'm losing him.

The twins have been wonderful these past few days. They've brought me coffee and sat with me as I've cried. I can't remember a time I've cried so much. I'm Kim Possible, I'm a superhero, I can do anything! Well, I guess losing a friend could now be a part of that "anything" statement. I know I shouldn't think like that, but its so hard not to.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter Two: The Awakening

A week later nothing had changed and Kim was beginning to get angry, along with everyone else. Wade had not made an appearance at the hospital since the day after the incident. He had arrived jumpy, shaken, and disheveled to collect a blood sample from Ron. No one had heard from him since that day. After a few failed tries, no one made any attempt to contact him.

"I've got it! Can't stop – time's limited," Wade flew past the row of teary-eyed friends and into Ron's room skidding to a stop. His movements suddenly changed from rash and hurried to calm and controlled as he pulled the stopper of a vial of puke green liquid and began to pour it into Ron's I.V.

"What's going on?"

"Hey what is that stuff?"

"Eww! Looks like swamp water! You can't be serious about putting that stuff in Ron's body!"

"Hey young man, what exactly do you think you're doing?" The last comment came from Ron's nurse, a sweet looking woman with a surprisingly rough demeanor.

Wade paused to catch his breath, "I know this looks crazy, but it'll help, just trust me." Just as his friends realized the horrible condition Wade was in, he fainted. Kim, reflexes still dulled from lack of sleep and food only managed to catch him with the help of the twins.

Ron awoke with a pounding headache not realizing that everyone was fussing over Wade. The first words he heard were from Monique, "He looks like he hasn't slept for days!" Kim, Jim, and Tim all made sounds of agreement.

"Umm, hello! Been in a coma here people," Ron interrupted, hoping everyone would just shut up about how he looked. Ron knew the instant the beam struck him that it would be bad. From the bits and pieces he heard during his time in the hospital, Ron had learned that he was in some form of a coma, probably a result of Wade's bun warmer/love beam instead of the impact against the mirror. Ron was very lucky and he was well aware of that fact.

"Ron, you're awake," Kim gasped. Rufus squealed with joy, bouncing from Monique's shoulder onto his best friend, but Ron bolted up practically throwing Rufus back to Monique (who thankfully caught him). "Is Wade okay?" This question got some worried looks from Monique and Kim.

"Yeah, I think," Wade grumbled as he pulled himself away from the twins, "and there shouldn't be any lasting effects," he said with a pointed look at Kim. "I'll have to run some more tests."

"Kim -" Monique tried to get a response out of the jarred girl.

Kim was crying, this time not out of fear but relief. "Ron, I, -- I was just so scared," she started crying uncontrollably yet again.

"Ha, Ron Stoppable, unstoppable even by laser beams," Monique said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually," Wade interjected, "it wasn't a las-"

"Don't you start with that I'm-a-super-genius-and-I-know-more-than-you cra-"

"Monique! Do you mind, he just saved my life," even though he had just woken up and was still groggy, Ron strongly rejected the idea of blaming Wade.

"Yeah, after nearly taking it!"

"It was an accident, I'm so sorry Ron. I didn't even think about it."

As the room descended into bickering and yelling, the nurse from earlier returned with a Doctor and she then gruffly escorted the angry visitors out with a stern warning about appropriate noise levels in a hospital.

* * *

No one except Ron assumed that Wade's cure completely worked, but every single test showed that all residual effects of the ray had disappeared. Kim and Monique were thankful that Wade found a cure for Ron, but still angry at Wade for his carelessness. Yet with time the anger faded and friendships were repaired. With Ron being so close to finishing school, Kim pushed him to complete his degree. Ron, on the other hand, was just happy to be alive.

Ron was different, no one could deny that. Especially since some changes were hard to miss. Ron made less jokes, and was far less hyper. He started taking long walks through the woods, claiming that he liked the silence and the peace. Kim, as a person of action, was beginning to get frustrated with the whole situation. It seemed to her that Ron didn't want to do anything, that he actually possessed less ambition than he did before the accident! Another point of growing aggravation for Kim was that she realized she still had feelings for him. Kim wanted to say something, but for one of the first times in her life she was truly scared. She kept telling herself that he wasn't ready, that he needed time to recover. Monique thought that she was just procrastinating out of fear. In reality, although Kim would not openly admit it even to Monique, she did not know what to make of these feelings.


	3. Not For Free

Chapter 3: Not For Free

Things were getting back to normal, or as normal as things could be after the near-death experience for Ron. He tried explaining it to Kim a few times but gave up after she suggested counseling. It was as if his whole life the world around him was filled with shades of gray presenting the illusion of color, but now everything was so bright and intense. He was in love with the world yet sick of it at the same time.

Rufus, still being the faithful friend, never left his side. Although a fun-loving pleasure-seeking creature himself, Rufus understood, as many animals do, that things like this can never be rushed. Given enough time, Rufus knew, Ron would return to normal. That state of normal might be different than it was in the past, but Ron would still be Ron.

As these thoughts echoed through Rufus's head, the pair traveled through a heavily wooded area. It was the same as every other day: Walk the rough path, carry Rufus over the ancient tree roots and traverse the small babbling brook that carries Rufus away at least once a week. Sometimes, Rufus even considers jumping in just to see the smile on Ron's face and hear his laughter as he scoops Rufus up out of the water and on to his shoulder.

They would spend the afternoon like this happy, free, and away from the pressures of the world. Eventually though - as most things in this world have an end - Ron would sigh signaling that it was time to go home. If asked, Ron would be the first person to say that something is different about him now, but no matter how hard he has tried, he just can't put a finger on it. Ron realized that all things have a price, even freedom and joy. Perhaps he is now just paying his dues for having such a carefree, wonderful childhood. As he regretfully walked the path out of Middleton Nature Preserve, he let out a cynical laugh at the simple thought, 'I hope they don't charge interest for late payment.'

Rufus, for all his intelligence, bravery, and understanding, was utterly confused.

* * *

Monique sat in a small room intently toiling away on a new project. Different fabrics, papers, and tools hung from the hooks, shelves and bins that filled nearly all her working space. As Wade walked in, he was blinded by the natural light streaming in from the bay windows. This is Monique's sewing room, and Wade was well aware of the fact that he was only allowed in there if it related to work. He just couldn't take it anymore; Monique was mad at him. Well, that was nothing new, since he swore she spent more time angry with him than anything else these days. They had been fighting far more than usual, with almost every conversation degenerating into an argument.

After the accident they had all decided to take a break for a while. Rebecka had disappeared and no one knew what she was up to. Kim usually managed to handle the assorted villains on her own, or with occasional help from Ron, who said he wanted to help.

Monique only paused from her work for a second to speak to Wade, "The nano-clothes were sent over to you yesterday." She returned to her design, but worked far less feverishly than before.

"You know I'm not here about that," Wade finally muttered, defeated.

"Then get on with it, I haven't got all day. And I'm so sick of fighting with you!"

"I hate it too..."

"Then why are you here?

"Its over between us."

"Old news, so what?" Monique couldn't help but to get angry. It still hurt, even though she knew a relationship with Wade would never work out. She knew that back in high school.

"I thought we might talk about why-" Wade paused in the middle of his thought, might as well get to the point right? "I owe you an apology Monique. I never intended to hurt you, but I did. You're my friend and I despise fighting with you like this – what happened to us?"

"We're such idiots," Monique said, her wide bright eyes now maudlin and dull. "Okay," she said as she got her emotions back in check, "We can talk about it."

"I lied to you about Rebecka, I used you as an excuse to break up with her. She was so annoying, even after she got rid of her psycho love control device -"

"Ah, you mean the one that you invented to use on me?"

"Erm, yeah, sorry about that."

"Uh-huh, what else? Would you spill it already, 'cause don't have all day. Places to be, people to see y'know?"

"Sorry, this is just really hard for me," Wade paused in a failed attempt to collect himself. "I wasn't really into you – well I mean I was – but I wasn't – I-" Wade stumbled the words he spoke so clearly in his head just an hour ago.

"-Are you going to start making sense anytime soon or should I just take a trip to Starbucks and come back in thirty minutes?"

"I'm gay, Monique! Okay, there, I said it," Wade was shaking from all the anxiety he was feeling.

"What the f-" but Monique was interrupted by Wade who released all of his pent up thoughts and emotions upon her.

"That's why I broke up with Rebecka, that's why I wasn't into you, that's why -"

"Hold up, what? You're into dudes?"

"Yes," replied a slightly calmer Wade."

"Okay, let's start from the beginning..." Monique was, for lack of a better word, relieved. She had known something was up. This, well, it shocked her, it was kind of freaky, but it wasn't the end of her world. As she looked through bleary eyes at Wade, she knew that he would always be her friend.

* * *

Hours later, Wade stepped out of that room a much happier person. Someone knew! He had been so afraid that everyone he knew, particularly Monique would object, but she didn't! This one conversation gave him a tiny morsel of hope to hold on to. She didn't hate him! Things were okay between them now, not perfect, but definitely better.

Monique could clearly tell that Wade felt much better, but she knew things would probably not get easier from this point, even happiness can have a price.

* * *

Author's Note:

I particularly enjoyed writing the Monique/Wade scenes last night. I know that some sort of rift had to happen between them for this plot to move forward the way I intend, plus I enjoy writing dialog heavy scenes every now and then. On the other hand I've been avoiding a certain conversation between Wade /someone because I've found it so hard to write realistically.

Also, a big thank you to my two reviewers!

I uploaded the chapter again, fixing some minor errors. The dividers I was using are not showing up so the ones will have to do for now.


	4. Makyo

The More I See, The Less I Know

Chapter 4: Makyo

Kim was off on a mission. Not your normal 'save the world/be the superhero' type of mission. No this was more along the lines of a shopping mission. To Ron's dismay it because a "Hey Monique! Let's get Ron some new clothes," ambush. Only half an hour into it, Ron was almost beginning to wish that flying monkeys would suddenly appear.

* * *

After being dragged from store to store Ron was exhausted. As he curled up into his bed he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in," Ron spoke with a dry voice.

"Hey Ron, how's it goin'?" Wade grabbed Ron's desk chair and pulled it up to the bed where Ron was laying listlessly staring at the popcorn ceiling.

After a long pause Ron spoke, "Why does it matter? Why does anything matter?"

Wade, already used to this sort of philosophical meandering that Ron had taken to lately, indulged him with a "What are you referring to?"

"Clothes, money, cars, television... In the end none of it really matters so why should I care?"

"I take it that you didn't enjoy the shopping trip," it was more of a comment than a question.

Ron sighed, turning over to face Wade. "Why is it that my best friend in this whole crazy world is so obsessed over – over these _things_?" Ron shot a glare towards the unpacked bags across the bedroom in a pathetic attempt to make them disappear.

"You know there's more to her than that."

"Is there, really?"

"Ron," Wade put his head in his hands in utter frustration.

"To think, I used to believe I loved her."

Wade looked up in shock, for until that moment he had been under the impression that Ron was still secretly pining away over Kim. "I uh – I thought you still did."

"Not anymore, why love anyone? They're all so vain."

Secretly, Wade was offended. "Not everyone is this world is like that Ron and you know it! Kim is a wonderful person, why don't you open your eyes-"

"Then why aren't you asking her out if she's so wonderful?"

Wade blushed, looking down at his hands in his lap, "I'm not really that interested – I just meant that she's a good person, you shouldn't be so cruel in judging her. I'll see you later Ron."

As he left the room Wade couldn't help thinking, 'How strange that I'm encouraging Ron to like Kim...' After closing the door he paused, 'Wait, why is that so strange?' He walked down the hall only to stop with a jolt 'Oh no – not a good idea.'

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long – writing a paper on the Tale of Genji and the Tale of the Heike took precedence over "fun" writing. Hopefully I will be updating this and my other two stories a bit more over the weekend. It is a little shorter than usual, but the next chapter will be longer. This just felt like the place to pause for now. 


End file.
